


How Sometimes, A Little Meddling Goes A Long Way

by araliya



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 06:45:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12811914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/araliya/pseuds/araliya
Summary: Chris and Darren just need a little nudge in the right direction.





	How Sometimes, A Little Meddling Goes A Long Way

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked: Are you still taking promts? I was wondering if you would write an early CC one- them being extremely flirty and the rest of the cast has had enough of them being oblivious.

Read on [Tumblr](https://araliyaintheskywithdiamonds.tumblr.com/post/167844915712/how-sometimes-a-little-meddling-goes-a-long-way)

 

 _“So,”_ begins Lea as she flops down on the couch next to Chris, resting her chin atop her propped hand expectantly. “What’s all of this I’m hearing about you and a certain special man?”

 

Chris peers at her over the top of his glasses, his fingers still typing out the last of a sentence on his laptop. “I don’t know where this rumor’s coming from, but by all means keep going- a fictional love life might make up for my lack of a real one.”

 

“I’m being serious, Colfer!” she replies indignantly. “And I can’t believe you haven’t told me!”

 

“I haven’t told you _what_?”

 

“You and-” she drops her voice down to a low whisper. “ _Darren_?”

 

Her dramatics are verging on comical, and Chris laughs. “We’re literally in my trailer, Lea, no one’s going to hear us. Not that there’d be anything to hear anyway, since me and Darren are nothing but _friends_?”

 

“Uh-huh,” Lea nods like she’s entertaining him. “You said that like a question, by the way.”

 

Chris rolls his eyes and shoves at her. “I’m not questioning anything. Besides, he’s _straight_.”

 

Lea just smirks like she knows something Chris doesn’t, and gets up to leave. “ _Sure_ he is,” she says, before winking exaggeratedly and descending the trailer steps.

 

_What was that supposed to mean?_

 

* * *

 

 

It’s Naya who confronts him next. Chris is at one of the Craft Services’ food trucks, making a rather difficult decision between sweet and savory bagels, when she threads her arm through his and says, “Hurry up and pick something because we are going to have a _talk.”_

 

Chris stares at her in terror- Naya’s _talks_ usually involve his sex life and whether it’s fulfilling enough, and whether he needs help finding hook ups (since he’s too young to go to bars) because she has _totally_ got _contacts_. She is remarkably like her character in that sense, and it’s quite terrifying (or useful, depending on how you see it) for anyone who has to experience it.

 

He hastily chooses a plain bagel, (“ _Boring,_ Christopher,” Naya admonishes), and he finds himself being dragged off behind one of the trucks, away from the picnic benches where the rest of the cast and crew sit for lunch.

 

Chris has taken one bite of his bagel when he hears, “So, how big’s his dick?” Immediately he chokes on said bite of bagel, and looks up at Naya through his watering eyes. She’s smiling slightly smugly, though her eyes are warm.

 

“ _Whose_ dick?” he asks petulantly. “What is this sex life I’m having that everyone’s apparently talking about?”

 

“Nuh-uh, Christopher, you don’t get to play all innocent with me,” Naya says. “I’ve seen enough of your exotic dancing to know _exactly_ what those hips can do.”

 

“Doesn’t mean I’m getting any!” Chris fires back, and wait, _why_ is he trying to prove that he’s not having sex?

 

“Okay, so explain to me what’s going on between you and Darren, then. Don’t try and tell me you’re just _bros_.”

 

“ _Yes_ , we’re just _bros_ ,” Chris says grumpily. Naya raises an eyebrow. It’s _true_ , though. If bros stay the night at each other’s houses, and nap together, and like to kiss each other on the cheek and occasionally end up spooning on the couch when they’re too tired to go to bed and-

 

_Oh._

 

Naya apparently sees the recognition in his eyes and she punches his arm in congratulations. “ _Damn,_ Chris! Those sweatpants of his hide like, _nothing_ \- you are one _lucky_ bastard!”

 

“We’re _not_ fucking!” Chris yells after her, but she’s already stalking off in her flouncy Cheerios skirt, smacking his ass as she passes him by.

 

A PA nearby clutches her clipboard and eyes him confusedly, and he hurriedly makes his way back to the picnic tables before his face can burn up any more.

 

* * *

 

 

Darren likes Chris. As in he _likes_ Chris. He totally wants to kiss him, and wake up next to him, and _do stuff_ with him, and just be the one Chris comes home to, but all of those feelings are kind of terrifying because Chris doesn’t seem to want him back. And Darren’s not good with dealing with feelings that aren’t returned. They kind of leave him open and vulnerable and kind of dejected, really.

 

It’s also not fun seeing Chris flirt with the hot sound guy, his eyes crinkling every time he laughs at something the the guy’s said. Like, that’s totally a downer. Only Darren should be allowed to make Chris laugh like that- so much that you can see a hint of his cute little teeth.

 

And that’s what he’s doing on a Tuesday morning- sitting in one of the chairs in their makeshift auditorium, glaring peevishly at the sound guy, who has the _audacity_ to smooth the lapel of Chris’ costume suit.

 

Dianna’s voice cuts through Darren’s grouchy reverie. “If looks could kill, Martin would honestly have dropped dead by now.”

 

“Who’s Martin?”

 

Dianna snorts, and somehow, because she’s _Dianna_ , she manages to make the sound elegant and dignified. “The boom operator. The one who’s currently talking to Chris.”

 

Darren huffs and tries to be noncommittal, but Dianna sees right through him. “You’ve just got to ask him, you know. He’ll say yes.”

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Di.”

 

“Sure you don’t.” She pats his knee sympathetically, and pulls out her phone and the conversation’s over.

 

Darren goes back to staring at Chris.

 

* * *

 

 

Kevin’s the next one to tackle him about Chris. Darren’s friends are cool and all, and he loves them to pieces, but they can be ridiculously persistent.

 

“Ya’ll are dating, right?” Kevin asks from across the empty seat. Chris has gotten up from sitting between them to grab a drink of water, not before giving Darren’s hand a squeeze.

 

“Nah, man, we’re just friends.”

 

Kevin raises an eyebrow skeptically. “You do realise that’s what they all say?”

 

“I’m serious, dude! Besides, he doesn’t really want me like that anyway,” Darren concedes, stopping himself from running a hand through his Blaine hair.

 

At that moment, Chris comes back, handing Darren one of those adorable mini bottles of water. He leans across Darren’s lap to give one to Heather as well, and in that movement his hand grips Darren’s thigh tightly. Not knee thigh, but like close-to-crotch thigh. Darren can feel his face heating up as he blushes.

 

Damn his father’s super white genes.

 

Kevin laughs. “Either you’re blind, or I’m seeing things, Criss.”

 

* * *

 

When Chris arrives at the restaurant, there’s no one there. A solid chunk of the cast has agreed to meet up for dinner at one of their favorite places, surely not everyone’s late? The room is like, _barren_ . Sure, it’s not uncommon for them to book out the entire place- because there’s so many of them and it’s easier to avoid the paps, but Chris definitely isn’t early- they’d _said_ 8 and it’s now 8:30.

 

Suddenly Darren’s walking into the restaurant, sweating slightly with the humid L.A. air.

 

“Heya, Chris,” he says amicably, leaning up to press a kiss to Chris’ cheek. “I’m not too late, am I?”

 

Chris ignores the swooping sensation in his stomach. “Not at all. It seems like we’re actually early compared to everyone else.”

 

“Not even Jenna?” Darren asks, peering around Chris to stare at the quiet dining area. Even the desk at the front of the restaurant, where your name gets ticked off for reservations, is empty. “Jenna’s never late.”

 

“Even Jenna,” Chris confirms. They then both startle as a waitress appears seemingly out of nowhere beside them, holding a notepad.

 

“Chris Colfer and Darren Criss?” she asks, eyeing them both.

 

Darren breathes out a shaky, “Holy shit, that was _scary as hell_...” while clutching his heart as if he’s just had a stroke.

 

Chris rolls his eyes and addresses the waitress, who looks nice enough. “Yep, that’s us.”

 

“We’ve got a table for you two. Come with me?” She sets off quickly- probably to get away from Darren, who’s still breathing heavily and staring at her like she just teleported.  

 

“Did she just say, us two?” Chris asks Darren (once he’s calmed down), as they follow her through the restaurant.

 

“Uh, yeah? I mean, we’re here for dinner aren’t we?”

 

“Well, the way she said that was like it’s _just_ us two.”

 

Chris’ suspicions are confirmed when they arrive at a quaint little table for a pair, adorned with delicate cutlery and flickering candles. “Oh my god…”

 

“Wait- what?” Darren stares at the table confusedly, and then back at the waitress who’s pulled out their chairs for them and stalked off to get their menus. “Why are we at a table for two? The place is empty- there’s a twelve-seater like, _right there_.”

 

“What do you think, Darren?” Chris breathes. His eyes are wide and he’s slightly paralyzed.

 

“I don’t know, that’s why I’m asking you- _ohh_.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Darren turns to face him, eyes a million times brighter in the dim light of the room. “Are we- did we just get set up? On a _date_?”

 

“I’m pretty sure we did.” Chris feels the blush rise with the implications of what’s just happened. “Oh my god, I am going to _kill_ Lea. Or Naya. Or whoever the fuck it was.”

 

“I thought it might’ve been Kev or Dianna,” Darren laughs. “Could’ve been all of them, actually. They’ve all been on my tail about asking you- _oh_.”

 

He drops off prematurely, apparently finding something interesting in the designs on the tablecloth.

 

Chris feels like his stomach might fall out. “Asking me what?”

 

Darren waits a moment before looking back up at him, eyes glowing amber. “If I’d brought you here, and gotten us a table like this, in an empty restaurant, would you sit down with me?”

 

“Like-” Chris’ throat feels dry. “Like on a date?”

 

“Like on a date,” Darren confirms.

 

“Would you have meant it?” Chris whispers.

 

“With everything I have.”

 

Their hands have somehow met between them, and Chris stares at them, pale against tan, the way their fingers connect.

 

“Good thing we’re in the exact situation you just described, then.”

 

“Exactly.” Darren tugs Chris down to sit opposite him and they kind of just look at each dazedly other for a moment.

 

Chris remains shellshocked, until he’s suddenly laughing, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. “I can’t find it in myself to be mad at those meddling assholes.”

 

Darren snorts. “I reckon we’ll have to send them flowers or something.”

 

“Yeah, we will. After this date, though.”

 

Darren’s resulting smile lights Chris up inside for the rest of the night.


End file.
